The Story of Three
by KudosSoule
Summary: The year before Naruto pass the chunin exame; They're a year older, a year wiser and have a year worth of experience, fun and chaos. See what happens when the class clown, a possesed sleepyhead and an overly protective giant ends up in the same squad. OCs
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my first story, so please send me constructive criticism!

And I know I write pretty, ehm.. uptight? At least in the prologue. It gets better.

BTW, this will eventually be a romance, just hang on till it does.

_Italics = Thoughts_

POV: No one

The wind blew silent and sweet through the many trees in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It made the fallen leaves dance around the front of the Ramen Ichiraku restaurant where and the wind carried the delicious smell from the fresh-made ramen around town.

They reached the Memorial Stone where a silver-haired man was deep in his own thoughts. As the wind rustled the trees surrounding the Stone, the man sighted and started to walk away. He pulled up a tiny book and his sullen expression changed to something more amused.

The wind traveled up the Hokage Monument, which would in the not so far future be desecrated by a certain blonde with spiky hair.

At the Hokage's Resident, the Hokage was interrupted in mid-sentence by his grandson as the kid burst into the room and tried to attack the old man. It didn't go very well, the kid tripped over his long scarf and fell face first on the floor. The Hokage sighted but couldn't hide a smile at his grandson.

As the warm wind reached the Academy, anyone within the walls of the village could hear the commotion going on in the schoolyard. A boy that looked like he could drop dead out of boredom and a kid with a wild, doggish grin was holding the certain blonde back.

The spiky haired blonde was shouting at another boy with jet-black hair and a smug smile. A bunch of girls flanked the smug boy, with a pink-haired girl in the lead, shouting back at the blonde.

The blonde fought the two other guys which must have been his friends and shouted to the smug boy that some day he would have respect, that they all would have respect for him.

From the darkest place in the schoolyard, a girl, a bit older than the boys, was watching them with tired but curious eyes.

Another boy, about the same age as the girl, watched with worried eyes from the back of the crowd.

While at the front of the gathering circle, a bunch of boys was cheering the fight along. Among them was another boy, the same age of the girl and the worried boy, with spiky, multicolored hair in a dozen different colors.

To the group's annoyance, a teacher noticed the commotion and broke up the fight. The teacher had dark blonde hair that reached his shoulders, smiling wrinkles and a annoyed expression that didn't suit him.

The blonde huffed in irritation, and as the crowd started to laugh at him, he started yelling again.

The blondes story had yet to start, but now was not his time. This is not his story. This story is about three very different ninjas and their lives.


	2. A new beginning

**A/N:** **Okay, let's begin the story! The real chapter one, guys! Hope you like it.**

**The chapters WILL be longer, I swear. **

**Proclamer: I don't own Naruto, only the OCs and the plot.**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Enjoy!**

**A new beginning**

Yamotsu POV

"Okay guys. Congratulations on becoming real ninjas. You've come a long way and I'm really proud of you."

Yamotsu smiled at his students. To come such a long way really was something to be proud of. He remembered their small, exited faces at their first day at the Academy all those years ago.

"But from now on, it'll only get harder. As of today you're only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three-mans squat and each squad will be lead by a jonin, an elite ninja."

Yamotsu studied his students, watched them and let it all sink in. They looked exited, hopeful. They should, it was a new beginning for them all. His eyes drifted to the girl by the windows. Sleeping as always, her new headband covering her eyes. She snored lightly, but he knew she could hear him just as good as the rest of the students. Maybe better.

Yamotsu spoke up again.

"I will now announce the squads.

Squad 1; Rikuto, Yoshio and Takumi" Takumi gazed up from his sketchbook when his name was called but quickly returned to his work.

Rikuto and Joshi bumped fists in the back, pleased to be on the same squad. A multicolored hair dipped next to them in despair.

"Moving on…"

…

"Squad 6; Maiko, Kotone, and Ami .."

Maiko glanced gracefully around the room to find her teammates. (How one could look graceful by looking around, Yamotsu would never know. But Maiko made it work.)

Kotone jumped when one of her friends bumped her in the side when she didn't react. She'd been humming a strange melody and looked like she'd just come out of a trance.

Yamotsu's eyes rested on the last girl. Even with a slightly bored look, her eyes shone with beauty unimaginable to the human mind, just as the rest of her pulsed with the same beauty.

"Eh-hem… Squad 7…"

…

"Squad 9; Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga." The Hyuga boy didn't even look up, while the kid everyone called Bushy-brow looked hopefully up. Tenten watched her new teammates with interest.

"And squad 10; Yasuo, Mizuki and Katsuro"

A loud moan came from the back and Katsuro's multicolored hair hit the desk with a loud 'Thump!' Yasuo's enormous body turned and looked worried at his fellow teammate. Mizuki stifled as her name was spoken, but quickly went back to sleep again.

"I guess that's all. Those are the squads." Heads turned as a chair hit the floor with a loud smash.

"But Yamotsu–sensei, I can't be on the squad as those… freaks! I mean; they'll slow me down. I'm much stronger than both of them put together!"

The sensei sighted in annoyance.

"The squads are balanced by the scores from your exams, _Katsuro_. Mizuki and Yasuo had high scores, which made up for your score, which was the lowest in the whole class. So sit down and I repeat; Those are the squads."

Katsuro sat back down with an irritated 'Huph!' Yamatso smiled smugly while the other students laughed at Katsuro who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there.

"After lunch, you'll meet with your new jonin teachers. Until the, class dismissed."

'_And good luck._' he thought to himself. '_You'll need it._'


	3. First meeting  Part 1  Enter chaos!

**A/N: So, next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Proclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OCs and the plot.**

_Italics = thoughts _

First meeting – Part 1 – Enter chaos!

Katsuro POV

'_Oh man! How could Tamotsu-sensei put me on that squad?' _He wanted to hit his old teacher in the face, but he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against him. Not that he'd ever tried, but you just didn't mess with Tamotsu-sensei. At first sigh, the blonde man with smiley-wrinkles didn't seem all that dangerous, but after a couple of years being his student, Katsuro knew you just _didn't_ mess with the man.

That was one of the reasons Katsuro respected him so much. He would never tell anyone, but he wanted to be like Tamotsu when he grew up. He wanted to be someone you didn't dare to mess with. But if he ever said that to _anyone_ he'd be laughed at.

Not the kind of 'Ha ha!' laughter he usually got when he told a joke or pulled a prank.

Yes, he was the class clown, so what? He just liked to make people laugh; he needed it. Even if it meant hurting someone's feelings, which he'd done. A lot.

But it was the kind of laughter that made him feel like he wasn't worth anything, that scared him. It made him feel useless, pathetic, exchangeable..

He got enough of that kind of laughter at home…

He felt restless, irritated and annoyed. This day hadn't gone like he wanted it to, at all. He kicked a rock the size of a ball across the academy yard. Unfortunately he didn't notice the girl sitting in the shadows under the tree before the rock was already in the air, heading her way. The stone was going so fast. He hadn't kicked that hard, had he?

But he had no time to wonder about his strength. The rock was closing in on the girl and it looked like she was sleeping. He wanted to call out to her, but he knew it was too late.

'_Oh man!_' he thought as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see his mistake hit the girl right in the face.

He heard the rock smash and… no scream. Nothing, just silence. Was she in shock or something? It had to have hit her; it couldn't have missed.

He opened his eyes again, expecting to see the girl lying unconscious on the ground. Instead he saw the stone, smashed to pieces on the ground. And in the path of the girl was an enormous body.

The huge man had his back turned to Katsuro. He couldn't see the girl anymore.

His brain, moving slowly, trying to proceed what had just happened, didn't recognize the guy before he turned to look at him.

'_Oh man.._' It was Yasuo, his new 'freak-of-nature' teammate.

'_Man, if he thinks I go around shooting stones at sleeping girls, we're probably gonna have some teamwork issues. Or maybe he'll just kill me now and get it over with… _' The guy was at least 8 feet tall and muscles rippled under his barely fitting T-shirt, so he'd have no problem if he tried to.

Katsuro hadn't really ever paid attention to Yasuo, except when he made fun of him.

His pants were just like his shirt; barely fitting. He must have gotten them special made, because people in this town weren't really that big. Still, his pants were fitted a little better that the shirt. Black cargo-pants under a camouflage-patterned shirt. His new headband was fastened around his arm, just above his elbow.

Tanned muscles that looked as hard as stone were showing through the pants and the Tee. And you couldn't help it, but you automatically got scared of him, even though he hadn't done anything to you.

You just expected a guy with all those muscles and strength to use it. Fear comes from power, and believe me; this guy had power.

His sand-blonde hair fell down over his eyes and Katsuro could barely make out the blue shimmer behind the loose strands.

Those eyes… Katsuro had never seen such clear blue eyes before. Ever! At first sigh you could only think about how beautiful they were, absolutely clear, pure, innocent. And you totally forgot his monstrous body.

But then you saw the sorrow in those clear pits of blue. The sadness, the worry, the agonize and pain; it made you want to help him, protect him in any way you could.

Then you remembered how large and strong he was, and you became afraid again.

All this had gone through Katsuro's head in only a few seconds. He'd gone from shocked to terrified, to amazement and back to fear. He was shaking and as he tried to move away from the source of the fear, he fell and landed on his back.

The pain managed to deflect the fear for a short second, but it came back when Yasuo was standing over him with a concerned look on his face. Katsuro jumped back in surprise and held a hand in front of him. As if a hand would be enough to stop this guy from attacking. A whole army wouldn't stop this guy.

Katsuro closed his eyes again. If this guy was going to hurt him, he was not going to watch him do it.

"Are you okay?"

Katsuro's eyes opened in surprise. How could such a soft and calming voice come from a beast like Yasuo? But there was he, looking at Katsuro with those emotional and worried eyes. Not looking at least like he wanted to hurt him.

He was still in shock, so Katsuro just nodded. The giant smiled a little, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. They were just as sad as ever.

As Yasuo turned, Katsuro's eyes widened even more in shock. Until now, he hadn't noticed that he was bleeding through his shirt.

And then he realized; the stone had hit him! Kinda obvious, actually. But it's something that just slips your mind when you think you're going to get killed by a blue-eyed giant.

A rift in his shirt showed where the stone had hit; the lower part of his back, just above his tailbone. Blood stained the shirt around the wound, but it didn't seem like he was in pain.

Katsuro watched with new fascination as Yasuo looked around, seemingly confused. For a moment he wondered what he was looking for, and then (curse his slow brain) he remembered the girl.

He got up in a flash and walked around Yasuo. He had to apologize for trying to kill her.

Or he would have if she were there. She had disappeared, there was no one under the tree. But she'd been sleeping, or so it had seemed at least. Had she moved? She'd have to be quick to dodge the rock. No one he knew was that fast. Perhaps except Katsuro-sensei… and Yasuo.

He couldn't have imagined her. And Yasuo had tried to protect her, so he wasn't the only one who had seen her.

As he stood there wondering if he was going crazy, something hit his head. He jumped. Had Yasuo hit him? No, Yasuo stood there as calm as ever and watched him with curiosity. Something hit his head again.

"Au!" he shouted and tried to see what had hit him. He saw a hazelnut hit the ground and watched as the little thing bounced of the ground a couple of times before it stopped.

'_A nut?_' Was he being attacked by squirrels? He looked up at the tree. And there she was; the girl. She was lying flat on one of the branches with one arm hanging loose on the side. In the other hand she was holding another nut and more was lying in her lap. She studied it, turning the little thing around with her fingers.

And then, without even looking at him, she threw the nut at him again.

"Au! Stop it!" He rubbed his forehead. The girl could really throw.

"Yeah? Who's gonna make me?" she scowled. She still didn't look at them, but in one movement she rolled to the side and landed safely on the ground. Nuts rained around her and she picked one in mid-air.

Katsuro raised his arms protectively, but she didn't throw it at him. She studied it again. Turning it around with her fingers, looking at it from every possible angle.

And then, just as if he had been hit by one of her nuts again, Katsuro recognized the girl.

'_You've got to be kidding! Now both my teammates think I'm a violent jackass! Oh man...'_


End file.
